1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method for fabricating a liquid crystal display device and, more particularly, to a detachment apparatus having an arched drum pad, and a method for fabricating a lightweight and thin liquid crystal display device using the same.
2. Background of the Invention
Recently, as society has entered a full-fledged information age, display fields of processing and displaying a large quantity of information has been rapidly advanced, and in particular, a thin film transistor (TFT) liquid crystal display device (LCD) having excellent performance such as being lightweight, having a reduced thickness, and consuming a small amount of power, has been developed to replace existing cathode ray tubes (CRTs).
An LCD device includes a color filter substrate, an array substrate and a liquid crystal layer formed between the color filter substrate and the array substrate.
The color filter substrate includes a color filter including sub-color filters that implement red, green and blue colors, a black matrix demarcating the sub-color filters and blocking light transmission through the liquid crystal layer, and a transparent common electrode applying a voltage to the liquid crystal layer.
The array substrate includes gate lines and data lines arranged vertically and horizontally to define pixel regions. Here, TFTs (T), switching elements, are formed at respective crossings of the gate lines and the data lines, and pixel electrodes are formed on the respective pixel regions.
The color filter substrate and the array substrate are attached in a facing manner by a sealant (not shown) formed at edges of an image display region to form a liquid crystal panel, and the attachment of the color filter substrate and the array substrate is made by an attachment key formed on the color filter substrate or the array substrate.
An LCD device is commonly used in a portable electronic device, so in order to enhance portability of an electronic device, a size and weight of an LCD device must be reduced. In addition, as a large LCD device has been fabricated, demand for a lighter and thinner LCD device is on the rise.
A thickness and weight of an LCD device may be reduced in various manners, but there is a limitation in reducing a structure and essential components of an LCD device in terms of current technologies. In addition, weights of essential components are so small that it may be difficult to reduce an overall thickness or weight of the LCD device by reducing the weights of the essential elements.
Thus, a method for reducing a thickness and weight of an LCD device by reducing a thickness of a color filter substrate and an array substrate constituting a liquid crystal panel has been actively studied. However, since a thin substrate must be used, when the thin film is transferred between a plurality of unit processes or when unit processes are performed, the thin film may be warped or broken.